The new Clematis cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Szczepan Marczynski, in Pruszkow, Poland. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new compact Clematis varieties with novel or new colors. The cross resulting in this new variety was made during 2004.
The seed parent is an unpatented, Clematis hybrid proprietary seedling, named ‘132-99’. The pollen parent is the unpatented, Clematis ‘Warszawska Nike’. The new variety was identified as a potentially interesting selection in 2006, at a greenhouse in Pruszkow, Poland.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘STEFAN FRANCZAK’ by vegetative tip cuttings was first performed during 2007 , at a greenhouse in Pruszkow, Poland. Subsequent propagation has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in 8 successive generations.